Savin' me
by Hakukai
Summary: [OS Aventures] Quand il est le dernier à rester, sans plus aucune raison de vivre, il était évident qu'il serait secouru ... (Défi sur l'automne, que j'ai tenté de réaliser ...)
1. Chapter 1

**A que coucou !**

 **Je vous donne en vitesse ce petit texte avant de filer au solfège ! VOILA, J'AI RELEVE LE DEFI TAILORFOX SUR L'AUTOMNE ! (même si ce n'est pas très flagrant xD)**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer !**

 _ **Rien ne m'appartient, ni même la traduction ! La chanson est de Nickelback, Savin' Me.**_

* * *

 **Prison gates won't open up for me** _Les portes de la prison ne s'ouvriront pas pour moi_  
 **On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'** _Je rampe sur ces mains et ces genoux_

Enchainé lourdement par des chaînes en métal reliées au mur de pierres humide, blessé physiquement et mentalement, Bob se trainait péniblement vers la seule source de lumière naturelle de sa pauvre cellule, profitant de son ultime journée de début d'automne absolument magnifique.

Le dernier jour d'un condamné.

 **Oh, I reach for you** _Oh, j'arrive pour toi_  
 **Well I'm terrified of these four walls** _Je suis terrifié par ces quatre murs_  
 **These iron bars can't hold my soul in** _Ces barres de fer ne peuvent pas retenir mon âme ici_

Il avait l'impression qu'une silhouette éthérée le veillait paisiblement, à l'extérieur de sa froide prison, le rassurant silencieusement par sa seule présence, lui, pauvre mage effrayé par son sort et l'endroit sordide où il se trouvait actuellement.

Regardant à travers les barreaux d'acier, son regard se posa sur une forme vaguement humaine, vêtue d'une armure de plates dorée.

 **All I need is you** _Tout ce que j'ai besoin c'est toi_  
 **Come please I'm callin'** _Viens s'il te plait je t'appelle_  
 **And Oh I scream for you** _Et oh je cris pour toi_  
 **Hurry I'm fallin'** _Je tombe précipitamment_

Un seul mot, un seul nom franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, abîmées et craquelées :

\- Théo ...

Intérieurement, son âme souillée par le sang qu'il avait fait couler involontairement – ou volontairement - hurlait le prénom de son ami disparu il y a de cela quelques mois. Sans lui, il se sentait étrangement perdu et abandonné : l'Inquisiteur était comme un phare dans le brouillard qu'était sa vie de demi-démon dangereux.

 **Show me what it's like** _Montre-moi à quoi ça ressemble_  
 **To be the last one standing** _Je suis le dernier à rester_  
 **And teach me wrong from right** _Et apprends moi le bien et le mal_  
 **And I'll show what I can be** _Et je te montrerai ce que je peux faire_

Il voulait savoir où le chevalier était allé, pour voir si c'était beau … Comme les arbres orangés et rouges qu'il distinguait par l'ouverture devant lui. Mourir seul un si beau jour d'automne et mourir le dernier …

En effet, ses deux autres compagnons avaient été exécutés il y a quelques jours, dans une autre ville … Heureusement, leur mort avait été rapide et, pour rajouter un peu, l'archer était parti sous la pluie qu'il aimait tant …

Il avait assisté, totalement impuissant, à leur fin, dissimulé dans un petit recoin. Il était la dernière personne que le Nain et le demi-élémentaire avait vu.

Il continuait à fixer la forme de plus en plus distincte du paladin, qui apaisait le chaos de son esprit tourmenté par ses souvenirs trop récents, marqués au fer rouge.

 **Say it for your** _Dis ça pour moi_  
 **Say it to me** _Dis le à moi_  
 **And I'll have this life behind me** _Et je pourrais laisser cette vie derrière moi_  
 **Say it if it's worth saving me** _Dis le si ça vaut la peine de me sauver_

L'apparition s'approcha, passa son bras à travers les barres de fer et laissa sa main fantomatique s'égarer sur la joue éraflée du pyromage épuisé, apportant les fragrances de terre humide et feuilles du dehors.

\- Tu mérites de rester vivant, Bob …

Les larmes aux yeux, le mage secoua la tête : sans ses compagnons, il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Il préférait laisser cette existence vide de tout sens derrière lui et les rejoindre, dans une autre vie, peut-être plus heureuse que celle-ci.

 **Heaven's gates won't open up for me** _Les portes du paradis ne s'ouvriront pas pour moi_  
 **With these broken wings I'm fallin'** _Avec ces ailes brisées je tombe_  
 **And all I see is you** _Et tout ce que je vois c'est toi_

Bob baissa doucement les yeux : allait-il être sauvé par son ancien ami ? Ou allait-il le laisser sombrer inexorablement dans les profondeurs des Enfers ? Contre la Mort, même ses ailes démoniaques et décharnées ne pourraient pas l'aider à atteindre le repos éternel qu'il désirait tant.

Cependant, Théo le força à lever la tête vers lui et affronter son regard émeraude, occupant le champ de vision entier du prisonnier.

 **These city walls ain't got no love for me** _Les murs de cette ville n'ont aucun amour pour moi_  
 **And oh I scream for you** _Et oh je cris pour toi_  
 **Come please I'm callin'** _Viens s'il te plait je t'appelle_  
 **And all I need from you** _Et tout ce que j'ai besoin c'est toi_  
 **Hurry I'm fallin'** _Je tombe précipitamment_

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Bob ?, lui demanda durement le fantôme, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi t'as brûlé cette ville ? Pour te faire remarquer ?

\- Je …, commença le fautif d'une voix éraillée.

\- Pourquoi je pose la question … ?, l'interrompit le jeune homme en soupirant de lassitude. Bien sûr que tu voulais te faire attraper par les habitants …

\- Je voulais juste … Je voulais juste vous rejoindre …, murmura le dernier survivant, coupable. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester ici … Sans vous. Je n'ai plus aucun but, plus aucune raison de sourire ... Et Eden n'a pas besoin de moi ... Rien ne me retient.

 **To be the last one standing** _Je suis le dernier à rester_  
 **And teach me wrong from right** _Et apprend moi le bien et le mal_

 **And I'll leave this life behind me** _Et je laisserai cette vie derrière moi_

En souriant tristement, Théo entra dans la cellule de Bob, qui recula un peu. S'accroupissant devant l'aventurier vêtu de rouge, il posa tendrement sa main contre son front :

\- Allez, tête brûlée, on s'en va …, lui annonça-t-il, amusé malgré lui. Tu verras, c'est cool où on va aller, pas la peine de t'inquiéter. Même Shin a aimé dès qu'il y a posé les pieds si c'est dire ...

Ses doigts se mirent à briller légèrement, tandis que le demi-diable se sentait partir tout doucement vers l'inconscience, veillé attentivement par l'ancien Inquisiteur.

Quelques heures plus tard, les gardes qui devaient le ramener à l'échafaud retrouvèrent Balthazar allongé sur le sol crasseux de la prison, immobile, le visage apaisé et heureux, une feuille d'érable d'un rouge sanguin posée délicatement sur ses cheveux éclairé par un rayon de soleil trop lumineux pour que cela soit naturel.

 **Say it if it's worth saving me** _Dis le si ça vaut la peine de me sauver_

* * *

 **Voila !**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que j'ai relevé le défi !  
**

 **A bientôt !**


	2. Réponses aux reviews

**_Ah non ! Non non non ! *tend un paquet de mouchoirs*_**

 ** _Je suis désolééééééééée QwQ_**

 ** _J'évacue les émotions du moment … On peut savoir comment je vais en regardant les écrits que je poste XD_**

 ** _J'en suis super heureuse alors ^^. (Sachant que je n'aimais pas les song fics non plus x'))_**

 ** _Ah ça … Je laisse au lecteur le « plaisir » d'inventer le pourquoi Shinddha et Grunlek sont morts._**

 ** _Aaaaaaaaaaaah, l'apparition de ce bon vieux Théo … La partie la plus difficile à écrire, parce que je ne voulais pas que l'on voit du Thélthazar mais une amitié très forte, voire fusionnelle entre ces deux loulous ^^. Et toutes ses émotions, que tu décris si bien ( « Cette douceur qui se dégage de lui. Cette colère et cette résignation ») c'est ce qui, pour moi, caractériserait un paladin qui a accompli son devoir et qui, là maintenant, fait vraiment ce qu'il a envie, malgré le fait que ça soit de tuer son ami pour le faire se sentir mieux._**

 ** _Oui, j'ai fait exprès de ne laisser aucun espoir. Tout ne finit pas toujours bien. C'est comme ça …_**

 ** _Ah ? Tu éprouvais de la colère envers Bob ? o_O Mais pourquoi ?_**

 ** _Cette chanson *^*. Je l'aime énormément et je la conseille à tous !_**

 ** _Vraiment, merci pour tes commentaires extrêmement touchants et constructifs ^^_**

 ** _Bisous, câlins !_**

 ** _(PS : VA TE CREER UN COMPTE ! NOW ! JUSTE POUR QUE JE PUISSE DISCUTER AVEC TOI BOWDEL !)_**


End file.
